Monthly problems!
by Celiyan
Summary: Judai lives in a apartment in Europe and pays rent each month. What will happen when he cant pay, and the owner of the apartment wants him to work at his cousin's factory in order to get more money? Warning: Mature content and swearing.


Just finished 'The sleep-over!' and I already wanted to start a new fanfic.. Okay, I'm addicted to writing! Also, I've been trying to write more story's without mature content, but I just couldn't help to start a new M-rated fanfic.. I'm sorry, I'm a real pervert!

* * *

My name is Judai Yuki, a eighteen year old boy who just finished school. I bought a amazing apartment in Europe and have the best job ever. My pet Hane Kuriboh, or for short Kuri, is the sweetest dog you could get, and my neighbors are amazing.. not. Its the total opposite.

Indeed, I have finished school, but I didn't had the life I just told you. Nope, I live in a apartment I can nearly pay the rent for. My job was working at a bar full with drunk people for five hours a day, and two half an hour breaks. My pet Kuri is the most annoying, troublesome and unbearable creature in the world, yet the sweetest I deserve. And my neighbors seriously deserve to die.

Well, they don't deserve to die.. but at least a kick against their ass would do. The one living on the right next to me is a twenty-seven year old guy called Fubuki Tenjoin. He is a musician, -that's what he tells everyone- and plays the drums and guitar, and something called a ukelele. He lived together with his sister Asuka Tenjoin, but she decided to live with her new boyfriend, Manjoume Jun. As far as I know, and live here, those two had been together when they both left their school. Asuka was a teacher at my old school, duel academy, and Manjoume was a businessman.

On the left side, there was a guy called Johan Anderson, which also was the owner of my apartment. I didn't had much contact with him, only when I had to pay the rent. In my eyes he's a lazy ass who only come's out of his room whenever he had to buy new food, ore when his pet Ruby had to go out, but he also has his good side's. For example, he always give's me more time whenever I can't pay the rent, and he pays for things that get broken, like my dishwasher. As for his pet Ruby.. I don't know much about that dog, besides she like's Kuri a lot.

I lazily sat on the couch and stared at the broken television. It has been broken for almost two weeks, but I didn't want to tell Johan. He had already paid for a new dishwasher, so I didn't want him to pay for a new television, ore else he would get probably mad. My clock showed me it was almost time for work, the thing I hated the most in my life. You probably want to know why I wont quit the job if I don't like it, but its not that easy. I have to work in order to pay my rent, and to buy food for me and Kuri. Also, its the only company that actually wants to hire me. Because I went to a school for duelists, they didn't teach you much about business and such things, which meant I didn't had much chance for a job besides dueling.

It was 7' o-clock, which meant I had to go to work. Five hours long in that damned place full with drunk idiots. After I gathered my keys and gave Kuri some food, I left my apartment and went to work. It wasn't far, only a few streets away, so I could walk and be on time. Once I got in, there weren't much people. Two young girls between eighteen and nineteen years old sat at the counter, drinking some coca cola. At the tables sat three boys around twenty years old, and they drank probably something alcoholic because one of them acted weird and kept looking my way with a awful smirk. I already decided I didn't want to take their orders.

"Ju-chan!" I heard someone yelling from behind the counter. It was my boss, Jim 'crocodile' cook. I turned my head towards him and gave him a fake smile. I hated it when they called me 'Ju-chan' but I couldn't risk my job by arguing about it. Jim walked over to me and ruffled my hair. "You can start by taking their orders." Jim said as he pointed to the three boys. I sighed deeply and took a note and pencil from behind the counter. I prepared myself for the worst and walked over to them.

"May I take your orders please?" I asked as calmly as possible. The same boy who smirked at me when I got in was the first one to talk to me.

"Can I order you, naked on bed?" He answered with a cheep grin. The others laughed and gave him a playful nudge to his shoulder. I shook my head and ignored what he just said. "We have different kinds of alcohol, soda or do you want coffee?" It took them a while before they where done laughing and they finally ordered something to drink, instead of ordering me. After I wrote their orders down on the note, I went to Jim and handed over the note. "Three beers? These three are early with alcohol." Jim chuckled. He filled three beer-glasses and putted them on a tray. "Be careful, I don't want my favorite employee to be in any trouble."

I shrugged and took the tray. As I made my way back to the three boys, I hoped they would leave me alone, but they didn't. Instead of leaving me alone, they took the tray out of my hands, and one pulled me on his lap. "Aren't you a cutie?" he said as he laid his head on my shoulder and wrapped his arms around me. I couldn't get away. "Let me go please, I've got work to do.." I said, but the grip only tightened.

"Excuse me, **gentlemen**, but my employee friendly asked you to let him go." A familiar voice said in a rather dangerous tone. The boy holding me turned his head to the source of the voice, and glared at him. "Your employee? Then what for boss are you to let your employee serve 'dangerous' boys like us?" He answered. I didn't like this, whenever someone made Jim angry, bad things happened. Jim glared at the boy. "Let him go." The grip finally loosened, but I knew that wasn't enough for Jim. Jim wanted him to let me go, and he still resisted. I knew he was in big trouble now..

And just like I said, it wasn't enough for Jim. The boy received a fist in his face, and I finally got up. I was glad Jim wasn't a softy and could handle these kind of boys, or else I would've been in bigger trouble then this. It wasn't the first time this happened, so we where quit used to it. Jim went back to the counter and the boy recovered from the punch. I stood behind Jim and washed the dishes. "This happens a lot to you Judai," Jim sighed. "Isn't there something we can do about it?" I shook my head as reply and kept washing the dishes. "I don't think there is anything we can do about it, they're just drunk, that's why this happens."

I turned my head to Jim and saw a sad expression on his face. I felt bad, I always worried Jim when I didn't want to. I finished the dishes and decided to clean the tables, since there wasn't anything else I could do. I took a rag and a bucket with water and soap and walked over to the empty tables. It took some time to clean every table, but I finished within a hour. Every table shined and I was proud of my work. I smiled softly before emptying the bucket and putting the stuff back from where I got it. I took a quick glance at the clock and saw it was 9 o-clock, which meant I had three hours to go. Seen as there wasn't anything else to do, I sat at the counter and took a glass of water for myself. I looked around the bar to see if anyone finished their drink, or if I had to clean up something else, but for the first time there was really nothing to do.

"Hey kiddo, go home." Jim smiled. "There is nothing to do, and I think you need some rest. You look like a over worked dog who can fall asleep any moment."

"Maybe.. I'm not sure, I need the money to pay the rent. I cant just leave." I replied. I saw Jim's smile widen and he pointed to the door. "Just go, you'll get the money, don't worry."

I sighed in defeat and stood up. "Okay, but I'll work three hours longer on Saturday." before Jim could answer, I walked over to the door and got out. After a few minutes, I smiled. Jim was a nice and caring guy, I couldn't just let him give me money for hours I didn't work. He knew I wouldn't accept it, so I would just work longer on another day. I reached my apartment and opened it, I set one step inside and got ran over by Kuri, like everyday. I really loved him, but sometimes I wish I could just put him on a leash and bind him to a tree.. hey, that was actually a good idea! I stared at Kuri with a smirk on my face. I think Kuri already knew what I was planning because he ran away..

* * *

There yea go! Please review, I appreciate them.


End file.
